User talk:The gods
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:The gods page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 21:50, 18 May 2010 HI Two things more like three. 1. Welcome to the wiki 2. To be perfectly honest the gods can kiss my @$$ you have done nothing to help humanity. You havent done anyhing for war or poverty or crime. The only reason i follow you guys is becuase you atleast do something when i ask. I dont mean any of this to Athena she is my patron and i repect her more than any other god. PS thanks Athena for helping m with that math test 3. are you just screwing with us or are you actually claimng the demigods on here Warboss95 00:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah Siblings and nieces, and nephews, blah blah blah. Well, hello. WHat took you gods so long in making an account? Do you think we should break our oath and pulverize that puny little weakling of a human? He called himself Warboss. As if he is a WARBOSS! He seems, arrogant and stupid. and stupid people make mistakes. So what do you gods say? -Hades Lord of the Dead How is it stupid caring for my race and you call me arrogant your gods that what you represent Warboss95 02:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Warboss I can see the future.. and you are going to regret that comment, may I suggest you recant NOW, or soon feel the wrath of the Gods... They are not very happy with a Mortal getting snarky on the internet because you think they do not know who you really are... Please, heed my warning... We have a WAR at hand! Guys! Guys! In case you haven't noticed, we have a war at present! I'm sure my mother Athena would agree that we need to stop bickering! This is not the time to argue, though I agree on both sides of this argument: the Gods haven't done MANY things to help us, but they try. And I'm sure they just forget some things...I mean, I guess if you're immortal, you have all the time you want. But please, just stop! We can't fight among ourselves, or we will be disorganized, and the Titans *shudders* will tear us limb from limb! ___Please, if this comment seems arrogant, let me know. I just want to help :/___ TheTheif, Chey, Daughter of Athena. P.s., please just call me Chey-Frii on here, if you are not a god. It would be easier, and it makes me feel safer than other names... Chey-Frii is my school nickname :3 And, btw, (by the way) I apologize for my impulsiveness to challenge anyone here, if they mistakingly answer the call, but we can't tear ourselves apart! We have to unite, like it or not, and remain strong. ---TheTheif, Chey-Frii, Daughter of Athena. XD~TheThief 22:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Im with Chey-frii on this.... If we get torn apart then were screwed but if we sick together then we can fight through this. And plz just leave Warboss alone. He has his belefes and we have ours. Now this being said if he joins the Titans (Also know as the bigest @$$ ever) i say go ahead and do whatever u want. Misguided Ghost, Daughter of Hades Hello, if Lady Artemis is here, this message is for her from a friend. Okay, so, my friend, Kayla Anne Keech, wants to know if you know her. She wants me to ask you: What do you think about Pan? And are you managing to convince Lord Zeus that he is deathly ill, not dead? And she also wants me to ask you: Have you ever considered having a daughter, but purely intellectually, like Lady Athena? Also, how goes the Hunt? Any good quests coming up? She wishes you luck on the Hunt, and tells you that she needs a reply soon, as she is curious to understand. Thanks! ---thetheif--- Chey-Frii---Dauhghter of Athena 23:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) The Hunters Friday, May 21, 2010 Dear Lady Artemis, I have decided I will join the Hunters for a little while, though I can promise you I will end up quitting after a year or so. Sincerely, Kyra Daughter of Apollo Once Again Siblings, nephews, nieces, blah, blah, blah. You get. me. I might not attend the Summer Solstice this year. I have this "little" problem with... Underworld affairs. Some force is allowing monsters to escape even though I placed wards. They are going after the Daughter of the 12. I need to find a way to banish them permanently. -the Lord Hades Apollo Thanks. You didn't have to protect Jeremy for all of these years, and it means so much to me and Grant. Jeremy is literally the perfect son. He is an excellent fighter and so gifted at everything he does. You could get paid to raise children Apollo, like really... :D He calls me mom once in a while, but usually it's just Mila, he refers to you as Dad and since Grant died, he doesn't like talking about him, because after I read his thoughts, I found that he blames himself for his fathers death. I am in your debt. You didn't have to set the orphanage on fire to destroy the records of him, and you didn't have to send him to the best boarding school in London, and let him stay with you in California during Holidays, but you did. So if you ever need ANYTHING. Like I really mean anything, I will do it without hesitation. Thank you so much. Jeremy want's to relay a message to you, here he is: Dad... Er, Apollo, I want to say thank you for everything you have done for me. I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. I also want to stay in touch. You are my dad, even if it isn't biological. I need to ask one favor of you though. Watch Clara, make sure nothing happens to her. She is my best friend, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her too. Thanks Again, i guess I'll knock into you around camp? Jeremy. Sorry Gods i apologize for my behavior i do not take back what i said i only apologize. I just feel that respect is a two way street and you simply demanded it without giving any. I apologize for that comment. I ask a simple favor can you approve of my squad sysem and put it into action. please it will help and save alot of lives Warboss95 13:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The Gods Thanks. You didn't have to protect Jeremy for all of these years, and it means so much to me and Grant. Jeremy is literally the perfect son. He is an excellent fighter and so gifted at everything he does. You could get paid to raise children Apollo, like really... :D He calls me mom once in a while, but usually it's just Mila, he refers to you as Dad and since Grant died, he doesn't like talking about him, because after I read his thoughts, I found that he blames himself for his fathers death. I am in your debt. You didn't have to set the orphanage on fire to destroy the records of him, and you didn't have to send him to the best boarding school in London, and let him stay with you in California during Holidays, but you did. So if you ever need ANYTHING. Like I really mean anything, I will do it without hesitation. Thank you so much. Jeremy want's to relay a message to you, here he is: Dad... Er, Apollo, I want to say thank you for everything you have done for me. I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. I also want to stay in touch. You are my dad, even if it isn't biological. I need to ask one favor of you though. Watch Clara, make sure nothing happens to her. She is my best friend, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her too. Thanks Again, i guess I'll knock into you around camp? Jeremy. The Gods: Warboss is a problem... You know it, I know it, but we cant waste our time or energy with his mortal stupidity. As of the battle plan. *Alexander has learned what he must do. *Rhea will be the hostess for all of the Titans powers, I have already seen this. *You all must follow Alexander to the Titans Head Quarters to fight them. *Then Alexander will drain their power and transfer them to Rhea. *The Titans must be given a choice, go into society with no memory of their affiliation with the gods or their titan ancestry (after I take all of their knowledge, to make sure their secrets do not die with them) or to be killed on the spot. *Most will choose the later. This is how things must go if the war is to be won. As for Zala and the Monsters and Demigods, *The monsters ar coming for her as we speak. *They will attack Camp, where Henry will be helping defend. *The demigods will fight the monsters that Hades will not be able to stop. Some demigods will die, some monsters will die at their hands, but it will be Zala who ultimately destroys them all with an Aura explosion. SmokeGirl 13:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The Children Are Worried Family, I know you are very busy, believe me, I am too, but I make sure I get on here at least once every couple of days. Most of the kids are worried that you are all hurt. I try to tell them differently, but you know kids. Even if you send Jesbo on to talk to the kids. That would make them feel better. :D Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 23:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Gods get your butts on herer we got big trouble theres a titan on here and hes hurting Zala. Get your ******* immortal butts on herre NOW! Warboss95 13:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) DAD!!!!!!!!!! (Ares) Ares you told my friend to get me to come on so here i am now you don't have to kill me and Kyra Melina Daughter of Ares 20:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) PS: please talk to me PS2: please don't kill me CLAIIM ME! I'm Michael. As far as I now, I'm Athena. try this link toi learn about me http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hermione6720 Michael/Nico/Hermione 14:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) im not trying to disturb you but would you happen to know who my godly parent is? my name is Karen Alieen Johnson and i was just woundering which god or godess is my parent? ~girluv im not trying to disturb you but do you know who my godly parent is? my name is Nicole Marie Johnson and i was woundering who is my godly parent? ~darkcatgirl The Hunters I am willing to join Lady Artemis and her Hunt. I have no intention whatsoever of falling in love. Violet Daughter Of Athena Superzomo 19:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) As will I! I would turn my back on Men any instant, if Lady Artemis accepts it.... -Theif: Portal Guardian, Rider of Sveargith, and daughter of Athena- 21:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) well my name is james sheppard and i just wanted to know if iam a demigod or something